Percy Jackson Goes To Hogwarts
by Galib
Summary: Dedicated to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. So I have read a bunch of these lately and really wanted to try making my own. None of the characters are mine. They belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling, who by the way wrote the best stories i've ever read. I will try upload chapters.i Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SON OF THE SEA'S**

Conner and Travis grin at each other and sneak quietly up to Percy's window. Travis holds in his hand a hairbrush similar to the one Rachel has. However this is not Rachel's Titan- conquering blue plastic hairbrush. This one had been given to them by another set of twins that they had met over Facebook. The red-headed twins from Facebook had said that who ever was touching the brush at 11:45 tonight would be given the shock of a lifetime.

The Stoll brothers are annoyed because while everyone has happily got back to life after Ghea's defeat, Percy has remained depressed. He either locks himself in his cabin or violently attacks whatever is in the training arena. They desperately want him to lighten up.With only seconds to spare Travis ducks in the open window and tucks the brush into a sleeping Percy's hand. They both stand back and wait with excitement. The brush begins to glow and Conner just has time to say "Maybe this wasn't such a --" when there is a pop and Percy vanishes.

 **So super short. I know, but it's just the introduction. I'll continue tomorrow I just wanted to get a start.**


	2. Chapter 2

HOGWARTS

He stumbles over to the water and splashes some in his face to clear his head. He is not completely surprised to see a naiad looking back at him. He gives a slightsmile and goes to stand up, but the naiad grins and grabs his arm and pulls him into the lake. He gasp and pushes her away, "What did you do that for?!"

Percy hits the ground with a thud, the wind knocked right out of him. He staggers to his feet, breathless and a bit scared.Where am I?The air is heavy with a morning mist and in the distance, across a giant lake, there are lights aglow. He spins in a circle, but aside from the water there is nothing but trees. He was sleeping only moments ago, safely tucked in his bed at Camp Half Blood, and then there was a tugging sensation and he was spinning wildly. The next thing he knows he is waking up here.She stares at him, blinking rapidly and then she speaks. It is a high pitched voice that ripples through the water. Not at all human sounding like the naiads Percy has met before. "How can you breath human?"

"I can breath because I am the son of Poseidon." He replies nervously. He has noticed that instead of feet, she has a tail. She looks more like a mermaid, but that does not make sense. This is fresh water and she should not be able to survive.

"Who is Poseidon?" she asks curiously.

He stares out her, not completely understanding.

She only shakes her head and hisses,"He is no lord of these waters. These are ours."

His head is beginning to hurt. He could understand the last part. There are many who rebel against the rule of the gods, but he has never met a sea creature who did not know his dad. He quickly gets out of the lake and rushes toward the tree line, dry as he always is.At least that much is normal.

The other one shakes his head and says, "No Fred. I did not."

When he looks up there are two boys standing there looking at him, maybe sixteen or seventeen. They have bright hair and when the grin they remind him suspiciously of the Stoll brothers. One laughs and tells his brother, "Didn't know if it'd actually work. Did you George?"

The other one shakes his head and says, "No Fred. I did not."

Percy stares back and forth from them, trying to decide what to do. The first thing he ask is "Huh?"

"Dude, you," Fred starts.

"got pranked." George finishes.

Blood rushes past Percy's ears as a few things slide into place. "Conner and Travis. And you helped." he growls.

The twins before backed up, hands raised. "Hey we didn't think a muggle could use a port key." George says.

"Yeah. Should have been impossible." Fred adds.

Percy stops his advance. "A what?"

The twins laugh nervously and before Percy can stop them, turn around and run. He takes off after them, but his head is still fuzzy and he can't move as fast. The take the fastest paththey know around the lake, heading straight for the lights that Percy noticed before. He quickly realizes that they belong to a large castle, which looms out of the mist like something out of Dracula. '"

 _Where in the world did those twins drop me? I'm so going to kill them when I get back! '_

He pores on the speed to keep from losing the brothers. It might be a trap. It most likey is one. He just hopes that when they get there everyone from camp will jump out laughing at him for getting so worked up, that being called a "muggle" is just part of the game and that those English accent Fred and George have are fake, that he is still in America.

So yep chapter 2 up. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment. I really want to know what you think of the story and my actual writing.


	3. Chapter 3

When Fred and George realized that they couldn't easily loose Percy, they dove just inside the treeline and waited til he caught up. It took a lot of explaining and much yelling on Percy's part, but soon Percy had calmed down enough where they could reason with him. They told him all about how they had given the brush/port key to the Stoll brothers, but more as a prank, because nothing would really happen. They had only come out to the Percy would appear, because they had a deja vu moment. They also told him about Hogwarts, wizards and whatever else they could think to say.They all sit perched on the roots of an old tree, Percy on one side and the twins on the other.

"So this port key or whatever brought me to Hagwarts or where ever, but you say it shouldn't have because I'm not a wizard?" Percy ask incredulously. "And I am just supposed to believe that?!"

"Hogwarts and well yeah," George says. "You're what we here like to call a muggle

"You don't use magic or you know, have a wand. So you must be a muggle," George clarifies.

Percy raises his eyebrows. "You mean a mortal?" The brothers look at each and shrug. Percy goes on, "Yeah, I'm not really much of that."

Suddenly and with warning, a large wave which had silently been looming up behind Fred and George crashes down over the trio. As the two pick themselves, sputtering and soaking wet, Percy grins. He is perfectly dry and not at all surprised.

"Bloody hell!" Fred cries.

3 Works · 3.24K Followers

"Uhm. Maybe magic or something, but no I don't have a wand. How would a stick help?" Percy says, batting his eyes and cocking his head to the side in mock innocence. The twins are too surprised to do anything, but stare at him in shock. He only wishes that the Stoll brothers were here so that he could dump the rest of the lake and maybe the mermaids on them. "Now why don't we head up to this school of your's and see about finding me a ride home?"

Fred and George nod quickly, but amusement is already sneaking back into their eyes.

As they enter Hogwarts, they are greeted by avery angry looking man with black robes and even blacker stringy hair. Fred and George smile, but their shoulders are tense as they step in front of Percy.

Fred laughs weakly." Hello Professor Snape. Great night we're having isn't it?"

George pretends to check his watch. "Bloody, will you look at the time. We'll just be getting to class then."

They turn, pressing Percy ahead of them, just out of direct sight of the professor. He looks like he wants to say something, but instead clears his throat and walks in the other direction as if he doesn't feel like dealing with whatever trouble they have stirred up. Percy is beginning to suspect that he really isn't allowed to be here. However the twins' luck runs out quickly. At the top of a stairway(which moves much to Percy's surprise) and in front of a painting of a sleeping lady, who is very much on the round side, stands a stern looking older woman with a pointed witch hat laying lightly on her head. She gives them all a disapproving look and motions for them to follow her.

The woman, who Fred call Professor Mcgonagall, leads them back throughthe school and into a snug little office. She walks behind the desk where she stares at all them as if deciding the best way to cook them for dinner. Fried or baked? Oh the choices. Finally she says. " I want you all to explain yourselves very clearly and then we'll decide if we should alert Professor Dumbledore now or wait until he returns from the ministry."

"who is professor Dumbledore" asked percy

"Why he is our headmaster."chuckled fred

Great. As if Percy didn't get in enough trouble at his own school, he is getting a free ticket to instant detention here at wizard school in the middle of Europe.

 ** _HOPE YOU ENJOY_** ** _DONT WORRY HARRY AND PERCY WILL MEET_**


	4. Chapter 4 (07-14 14:37:52)

Once she they finish the explanation, Mcgonagall pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. She doesn't look happy with this recent turn of events. Percy settles back into the chair and crosses his arms. He can just tell that without having done anything the blame will fall to him. It always does. For the knocked over trains, the burning buildings and even with the nymphs over broken branches.

Finally the professor speaks, but her attention is directed only at the twins. "You boys have cause much trouble already this morning and will have to be punished." Now she turns to Percy."As for you I am not entirely sure what to do. We will have to wait for Dumbledore to return and sort things out."

Somehow that pulls a large weight off of Percy's shoulders and he releases some of the tension he hadn't realized he'd been building up.

"What do I do til then?" he ask.

"I imagine not much," she replies. " It would cause an uproar if the other students were to hear of this."

So as Professor Mcgonagall ushers the boys back to class, Percy is left alone in the office. He stares at the photos on the wall and after a short he realizes that the photos are moving. No not the photos. The old men in them move around as if they are on a tv screen. He gets up and walks over to the nearest one where he begins to check for chords or plugs. There are none. It is as light and non-electrical as any painting.

He is started out of his search, by a loud "Hey! Stop that!"

He jerks away and looks around, fully ready to apologize, but the room is just as empty as it was before. He turns back to picture to see the gruff old man in it glaring at him. Right at him.

"Um hi?" he ask hesitantly.

"Well aren't you rude," the man replies back causing Percy's eyes to grow to the size of balloons.

"Ah," Yep another brilliant response by Percy Jackson. "Sorry?"

He has backed up to the door now and promptly escapes throughit. He has dealt with monsters, titans, giants and even a crazy earth goddess, but talking paintings? Nope. He's drawing the line there. No more moving stairs or talking things-that-shouldn't-talk. He is so done.

Out in the hall he tries to remember which way they had come, but to no avail. On a guess he goes left. Bad idea. Turns out not everyone has class, because he quickly runs smack into a white haired boy. Percy bounces back rubbing his nose which had taken a full on collision with the other guy's forehead. The other guy isn't so lucky. He ends up sprawled on his butt.

"Bloody hell! Watch where you're going!" The boy sneers as he stands, dusting off his pants. He is wearing a gray sweater vest over black dress pants with a black cloak on top. The only spots of color are the green stripes on his tie and a green emblem with a snake over the breast of the cloak. His skin and his hair are nearly the same bleached color and his eyes are a washed out, forgotten blue. For an obvious reasons Percy is reminded of Octavian.

Percy narrows his eyes. "I was going to say sorry, but now I kinda wish I had pushed you harder."

So maybe not the best way to make new friends or, like he is supposed to, stay hidden, but hey scrawny bossy kids get under Percy's skin.

The boy's eyes widen. "Who do you think you're talking to?! I'm --"

"Draco." It was Professor Snape again. Oops. "Don't you have class?"

Draco grins, Percy forgotten. "It's a free period professor. I was just going to help Hagrid."

Percy knows he is lying and apparently so does Snape. "Mr. Malfoy your potions have been quite inadequateas of late. Perhaps you should go study."

His glare is like poison . Draco nods quickly, mumbles something about doing just that and runs off the way he came. Percy is almost sad to see him go, because now Percy is the only one for those unsettling eyes to fall on. They are like lasers cutting through a peice of steel. Ouch.

Percy starts to turn away. " Uh I better get to class."

"Where are you going dressed like that?" When Percy turns around Snape has his eyebrow raised. "You need robes if you are going to class."

Percy doesn't know how it happened or why, but before he knew he was sitting at the back of one of Professor Snape's classes, dressed in the same clothes as Draco. He tugs out them. Even with everyone else wearing the same thing, the clothes are still embarrassing. Also what Snape is teaching doesn't makes sense. Something about potions? It's lucky for him that the curly haired girl next to him seems to prefer to do all the work. The only difference with her clothes is that she wears a skirt and what's green on his clothes is red on hers.

"So," she asks. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before. My name's Hermione. Hermione Granger."

She doesn't seem to like Percy. Great. He nods. "Something like that. My name's Percy Jackson."

Hermione stops what she is doing and stares at him. "Something like that?"

He looks away, as if that can help. "Yeah --"

Snape clears his throat at the front of the classroom and motions Percy forward. When Percy is out of earshot of the others Snape says, "Do you want to blow your cover?" So he was listening. "If anyone is to find out you don't belong it will be Granger."

Snape glares at him and leans in closer. "It is important that nobody finds out what you are. "

Then the professor turns on his heel and storms into his office, slamming the door behind him. Does he know that Percy is a demigod? He hopes not. Maybe he thinks that Percy is some kind of educational inpector spy out to crtitic the school. If so Percy labels it a perfect ten on the weird side.

When Percy gets back to his table Hermione asks, "What was that about?"

"He said to pipe down," he lies. "or if we don't something about bathrooms and toothbrushes."

Snape glares at him and leans in closer. "It is important that nobody finds out what you are. "

Then the professor turns on his heel and storms into his office, slamming the door behind him. Does he know that Percy is a demigod? He hopes not. Maybe he thinks that Percy is some kind of educational inpector spy out to crtitic the school. If so Percy labels it a perfect ten on the weird side.

When Percy gets back to his table Hermione asks, "What was that about?"

"He said to pipe down," he lies. "or if we don't something about bathrooms and toothbrushes."

That shuts her up, though it looks like she wants to say more. They spend the rest of the class in silence though too boys at the front of the class keep shooting glances back their way. One has dark black hair not quite as dark as Percy's and green eyes that look like something out the Wizard of Oz. They other one is dorkier, younger version of the twins from this morning. Maybe a brother.

Percy is all to happy when the bell rings and he hears whispers of lunch. Finally something good. Hermione joins the boys as they leave. The red headed one gives Percy once last look, "Sucks you got stuck with a Slytherin."

He doesn't hear what else they say because they pass through the doorway and out into the hall. He follows the flow of kids to a large room. There are four extremely large tables running the length of the room. Two on either side of the main walkway. Percy doesn't know what else to do so he finds Draco Malfoy's pale head and darts that way. He is quickly realizes that the color he is wearing has significance.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy is sitting out by the lake, his feet in the water earning him not a few weary glances. Classes were out for the day and since he couldn't find Snape or Mcgonagall he decide to follow some of the other students outside. He has to admit it was a pretty place, but nothing compare to Camp Half Blood.

At the thought he feels a deep ache spread through his chest. He had been moping around camp since the end of the war with Gaea sure, but for him the place was still the most relaxing in the world.

Percy looks into the water and spots one of the mermaids hovering just below the surface. It's the same one from this morning. She watches him curiously. So of course he waves, flipping her his trademark troublemaker smile.

She returns his smile, with a twisted one and then turns and delves farther into the water.

Percy sighs. He gets the sensation he has been getting more and more recently, the one that makes his own skin uncomfortable to wear. He stands and makes his way back into the building. The corridor is winds around outside before cutting in. He has no clue which way he should go from there, so it takes him nearly two hours before he comes across Snape again, who sighs and leads him outside.

"Take this class," he says handing Percy a broom and stomps off.

Percy first stares at itlikeam I supposed to sweep the field or something?! Then he looks at all the twelve year olds around him and grimaces. He has officially been down graded and even though he thinks everyone here is weird, it is still embarrassing. All of the kids have brooms laying to their right and they stand in two lines facing each other. So Percy finds a spot at the end across from a shy-looking blonde girl and lays the broom down.

Can you spell awkward much?

An older teacher approaches. She has gray hair, yellow eyes, and a stern face as her cloaks billow out around her. Percy begins to wonder if every teacher here is stone faced like the ones he has met so far and if you so, where does that leave the headmaster?

She commands them to reach out their hand and say up. What's that supposed to do?The other students do as they are told, their brooms begin to shake as if trying to obey the command. After a few students have succesfully caught their brooms in their hands and stand smiling, Percy decides to give it a try.

He tentatively reaches out his right hand. This won't work. Definitely not. These kids are wizards. He is not. He can't use magic. He takes a deep breath and says in a hard voice...

"Up!"

"Up!"

His voice rings out across the field, more commanding than he intends it to be. The broom is one moment on the ground and the next in his hand, which stings from the sudden impact. A hushed silence falls over everyone as they turn to stare at him. Even the teacher. He stares at it with wide eyes.

Um. Brooms didn't normally just jump into your hand when you told them to. Right?

The professor commands everyone to keep going before making her way over to him. She stands in front of him with her head cocked to the side slightly. "Who are you?"

He doesn't know what to do except answer her. "Percy Jackson. Uh... Professor Snape put me in this .. class."

She nods as if this is all the info she needs. "I'm Madame Hooch. I take care of flying courses and of course Quidditch here at Hogwarts. That's a powerful voice you have on. I wonder if it translates to your flying as well."

"Exscuse me?" Percy asks with a very undignified squeak. Him and flying don't exactly get along. And what in Hades is Quidditch?!

But Madame Hooch had already walked back to where she was standing before. She tells everyone to climg onto their broom and lift off the ground just slightly. She threatens that is they lift off higher than a foot that they'll loose thirty points for their house whatever that means.

Again Percy watches everyone else do it. They all seem to have relative success, although many keep shooting him looks as if just waiting to see what the holding will do. He imitates them by climbing on the broom. He closes his eyes and imagines himself floating just above the ground. When he opens his eyes he realizes that it worked.

He grimices, wondering if Zeus will strike him down even on a broom or if he will simply laugh. Knowing how cruel Zeus can be he will probably broadcast it to all of Olympus and grab a bag of popcorn to sit back and watch.

Then Hooch gives the cammand to fly around the goal post (a set of three very tall rings) at the end field and back. He lifts farther off the ground and tilts farward focusing on what he is about to do. Then he is off, the wind rushing past his face as he overtakes the others. A yell of excitement rips from his troat and lashes out behind him. It is thrilling to move forward on nothing but a broom. Doing this he feels like he can do anything.

He had flown!He had actually flown! And the sky had remained a crystal clear blue the entire time. Okay, so maybe he doesn't really remember much of it, the whole fear of getting struck down by the king of the gods really worries a guy, but the point is that is was somehow exhilarating. And Madame Hooch seems beyond impressed, insisting he join the Quidditch(whatever that is) team.

He now follows the fast paced Professor down a lot of hallways and even some stairs until they come to a large wooden door. She pushes it open without knocking and Percy follows her in.

Snape is sitting at a large desk, seemingly lost in thought. When they enter his head snaps up and his eyes narrow. "Yes?"

Madame Hooch grins. "You have a natural here Snape. I would even venture to say he's as good as Mr. Potter."

Snape seems to ponder this for a second. "What is it you are suggesting I do Madame?"

"Well put him on the team of course! Friday's match is against Gryffindor. It will be the perfect time to test his skills."

"I have a full team already. I can't just put him in."

Madame Hooch's grin widens. "Make him the Seeker. Mr. Malfoy has been doing quite poorly anyways."

Both Snape and Percy grimace, thinking of the overly pale boy. Percy simply does not like him especialy after their conversation at lunch, while Snape knows kicking Draco off the team will result in a confrontation with his father. Then again he doesn't really care what that stuck up man thinks. He nods.

Madame Hooch, quite pleased with herself, turns on her heel and leaves.

Percy turns hesitantly back to Snape who is studying him like he is some kind of frog about to be dissected. Which is to say that it looks like Snape thinks Percy is going to make an interesting experiment, but that he also smells. "How did you manage to fly?"

Percy shakes his head, "No clue, but it was pretty fun."

"Demigods can't use the enchanted items witches and wizards use. The don't have the magic. So how?" Snape seems perplexed and not at all happy about it.

"So you doknow about me." Percy accuses.

Snape dismisses this with a wave of his hand. "Of course. I could always see through the mist and one of my acquaintances was a child of Apollo."

"Oh."

"The point is no demigod, not even a child of Hecate has been able to use enchanted items like a broom or even do magic like a wizard." He gives Percy a curious look. "Unless your is magic comes from your human side..."

Percy sits alone in an abandoned girls' bathroom. Snape said no one would bother him here. The mist from the hot water and the fading light of the evening sun create a gentle rainbow as he holds on tightly to his only drachma. With a sigh he tosses it into the mist.

"O Fleecy do me a solid, show me Sally Jackson in Manhattan."

See Percy had met Iris back on his quest with Frank and Hazel and he also met her assistant Fleecy who seemed to do all the real work. So Fleecy had sort of given them her direct number. Works like a charm, because in the next moment Percy is looking at his mom and Paul quietly talking over plates of spagetti. The air around them is heavy and Percy thinks he hears his name mentioned.

"Mom."

Sally turns around and when she catches sight of him her eyes light up. "Oh Percy, there you are. We've been so worried."

He smiles back hesitantly and then glances at Paul, who seems to get the idea. He picks up his plate and mumbles something about a shower. Percy feels bad, but he already is nervous about the whole witches and wizards thing without bringing in his stepdad, who honestly doesn't need anymore crazy thrown his way.

Sally seems to realize Percy's hesitation because she asks, "What is bothering you sweetheart?"

He sighs and looks her straight in the eye. "Mom have you ever heard of witches and wizards actually existing? A place called Hogwarts?"

When her face pales he knows that she has and his stomach seems to turn to stone. At first she doesn't move just struggles to take in air as panic sweeps across her features. Percy suddenly feels guilty, but before he can tell her to forget it, she speaks. "Yes I have." Her eyes fall pleadingly on his. "But Percy, honey that is in my past. I left behind a long time ago."

"Are you a witch?" he asks quietly.

She nods as tears dot the corners of her eyes. Percy shifts uncomfortably. "I was. I am. I went to Hogwarts when I was younger, but sweatheart I left when I met your father."

Percy sucks in a breath. She left to be with Poseidon. She left one crazy world just to hop right into another one. "I'm at Hogwarts now."

The words leave his mouth before he can stop them. Sally's head snaps up to gape at him. "Why? How? Oh Percy you have to leave."

He frowns. "I don't know how I got here, but Mom why do I have to leave?"

He frowns. "I don't know how I got here, but Mom why do I have to leave?"

"It's not important,"Sally says and she gives him an intent look. "Just promise me you will leave the first chance you get."

Percy gulps and nods before swiping through the message, unable to bear the look on his mother's face any longer.

Sally sits alone in the kitchen, waiting for Paul to return. She realizes she left Percy with more questions than anwers, but it can't be helped. He has to leave before it's too late. He can't get involved in another war. He just can't. If he finds out what they're struggling against he will try to help and Sally can't bear to see her son get hurt anymore. If he gets involved he will definitely meet that man.

And he cannot meet Voldemort.

 **A CHAPTER FINISHED DONT WORRY PERCY IS NOT GONNA BE IN SLYTHERIN HE IS THERE BECAUSE SNAPE IS HELPING.** **HE IS GONNA BE SORTED SOON...**


	6. Chapter 6

The news seems to confirm what Snape has already guessed, Percy is part wizard. A person is part god, part wizard has never been heard of before and truthfully it scares the old professor. From what he can the boy isvery powerful.

It is been an hour since his discussion with Jackson. An hour since he gave him a wand he took from a nameless wizard years ago and then led him to the dormitories. He placed him in the room with Malfoy and his friends since it always has an empty spot. Percy didn't look all that happy about it, but restrained himself to only one snarky remark towards the albino brat.

Now he sits in his office. He should go immediately to tell Dumbledore, but that will involve a lot of explaining if the elder has not already discovered the Greek world. In fact Snape himself doesn't know a lot, only the basics that his old friend let slip a couple times. So instead he postpones the inevitable and mulls over his thoughts in the dark confines of his office. Percy is an interesting case and the safest rout would be to send him right back home, but the temptation of Percy swaying the war more so in their favor is pulling at him mercilessly. The implications. The possibilities.

A small grin tugs at the corner of Snape's mouth.

Despite the late hour and curfew being long past, three students huddle together in the Gryffindor common room. Harry perches on the edge of the couch, Ron slouches back in the chair and Hermione sits cross-legged on the floor in front of them. It has been a very exciting day with the new student. They can't help but feel a little apprehensive. He's hasn't brought out his wand all day and rumors float around about him excelling at Quidditch. Hermione notes his strange behavior in Defense Against the Dark Arts and how he and Snape seem to be hiding something. Harry is bitter when he recalls how Percy Jackson had sat right beside Draco at lunch and dinner. If he is friends with Malfoy he really can't be any good.

"Where do you think he's from?" Ron asks.

"Nobody knows," Hermione replies. "I just think it's wierd that in all it's years Hogwarts has never had a new student start partway through the year and not only that, but there wasn't even an announcement."

"He was just there." Harry mentions. "Just appeared out of nowhere, no questions asked."

As the group feriously whispers they fail to notice a pair of identical red heads listening from stairway. Fred and George share a look, debating whether or not they should tell their youngest brother and his friends that they are in fact the cause of Percy's magical appearance, that it is all the result of their discovery of Muggle internet and social sites. They only wanted to make some Muggles look silly. They never expected that someone would be able to use the portkey.

With a slight shake of their heads, they move back to their room. It's best if they just cut all ties with the new student and let Fate have its way. No need to get in further trouble for the mysterious water weidling student. No need at all to inform anyone that they brought this brought this possible danger into the safe haven for wizard children.

Percy wakes, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. The large circular room he is in is already emptities of its other inhabitant, with he is thankful for. He doesn't know how he will manage to keep from driving Riptide into Malfoy's stomach the next time he gives that stuck up smirk. He's so full of himself and the worst part is that so many people in Slytherin seem to listen to him.

Percy sits up and looks around. The sunlight streams through the windows yet a cool solitude hangs in the air. On his nightstand is note. He flicks it open to see it is from the rumored headmaster and that he is requesting Percy visit him first thing in the morning. His eyes flick back to the window. The Saturday sun is already halfway across the sky and morning is nearly over. Oops.

He hops out of bed and quickly throws on close. However his haste is somewhat delayed when it takes him nearly twenty minutes to find his left shoe and to give up trying to put on his tie. He sets out with his robe thrown over one arm, his shirt unbuttoned at the very top and his sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows. His black hair, as always sticks up every which way, refusing to be tamed. (Not that he tries anymore)

The note is thankfully full of very specific instruction and he quickly finds himself in front of a stone gargoyle. Snape told him all house dorms have a password that changes frequently. He guesses that headmaster takes the same precautions with his own office and that the irrelevant comment at the bottom of the note is secrets words. If dating Annabeth has taught him anything, it's how to take a hint.

"Jelly slug," he says confidently.

The stone statue rotates, revealing stairs leading up. When Percy steps onto them, they spin back. He smirks. They may not have technology but they still managed to make something similar to an escalator. The fact that mankind wants to pick up their feet as little as possible to go from one point to another never changes.

When the stairs finally stop moving Percy steps up to a little area, not quite a hallway, not quite a room. Across from is a large oversized wooden door, if fact it's the only door. He steps up after a moment and knocks

A man's kind voice replies from the other side. "Come in."

The doors swing open.

Dumbledore is seated behind his desk, his hands folded lightly on the surface in front of him. He watches patiently over his half moon glasses as the teen steps through the doorway, into the office. He is tall and lean with exceptionally dark black hair and startling green eyes that have an uncanny resemblance to the sea. They cast around the room, skimming every surface with invisible fingers before finally coming to rest on the older man. He hasn't bothered to wear his tie or robe and his shirt isn't buttoned all the way to his collar. Even with his shoulders slouching and the tentative smile he commands a quiet but authoritativeair. Dumbledore can practically see the power rolling off him in waves.

He smiles and motions for Percy to sit across from him. The boy perches on the edge of the chair and looks the headmaster straight in the eye. He is calm and layed back looking, but at the same time there is seriousness tucked behind his irises.

He definitely has a good feeling about this boy. Dumbledore leans forward and says,"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Perceus Jackson. It seems we have quite a bit to discuss."

The response is automatic and for those who know him, very much expected. "Percy. Please just call me Percy."

 **THATS THE END AND PLEASE DO FOLLOW MY STORY PLEASE** **AND ANOTHE UPDATE YAY**


	7. Chapter 7

As he leaves the office, Percy has to admit that Dumbledore can easily compete with Chiron in the wise old men category. He let Percy explain himself after he mentioned he already knew of him being a demigod, courtesy of Snape. He had kept quiet and only murmured a few words here or there, usually pointing out the lesson to found. When Percy had finished, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. His old eyes looked at Percy with sadness. He stated that he recommends Percy stay and finish out the school for a couple reasons. One that if he suddenly were to leave the suspicion building in certain students were increase drastically. Second that the school is in a bit of a tight spot and Percy would be quite the asset, their trick up their sleeve if you will.

So here Percy is, drifting back to his already-favorite spot by the lake, thinking over what he should do. Dumbledore gave other reasons and even mentioned the reasons why he would chose to go home, but the previouslymentioned two are the primary causes of his indecision. He doesn't want another war, he just got out of his second and from the headmaster's tone that is exactly what he will be getting into if he stays.

Percy plops down on the grass beneath the large tree and lets out a large breath. He stares into the water, listening the wind lightly play against its surface. Everything seems so calm. It's hard to believe that anything is going on at all. His thoughts wonder briefly back to the Weasley twins. They know a bit about him and could cause trouble if he stays, but then again they're the reason he's here in the first place.

"What am I going to do?" he asks no one in particular.

"What's going on?" a soft feminine voice says, causing him to jump.

He turns around to see Hermione Granger looking back at him with knitted eyebrows, a look Annabeth gets whenever she is puzzling over something. How in the world did she sneak up on him?

"Ahh... nothing much really. Just relaxing." He replies with a shrug.

"Oh." She sits down beside him, a large book tucked under one arm. "Something's bothering you though."

Wow. She's insightful. Not that is face didn't totally betray him. " I guess you could say that."

She waits a moment. And another moment. And another. And the suspense killed her quick. "What is it?"

Another shrug and he looks back out to the lake, trying to decide what to say. After a short moment he decides, making up his mind on more than a few things. "I was just thinking I'm going to miss my friends back home. Summer sure is a long way off."

She seems to accept this and opens her mouth to ask another question. He instantly knows that this will never end until she has unearthed every little detail of his life. He went through this with Annabeth his first year at camp.

He shakes his head before Hermione can start. Then he tugs the book out of her hand and when she reaches for it he hold it above her head. It takes a moment for his eyes to decipher the title. "Divergent?Any good?"

She huffs in annoyance and makes another grab for her book, but to no avail. "I wouldn't know. I haven't got to start reading it yet because someone snatched it from me!"

He hands it back with a smirk. She's way easier to distract than Annabeth is. Nobody can seem to beat the persistence of his Wise Girl. "Well don't let me interrupt any longer then."

He stands up, gives the frustrated girl a wave and heads back into the building. He's not very comfortable around anyone here. Then again he hasn't been comfortable with much of anybody since the war. It's why he spent most of his time either in his cabin, the arena or at the beach. As he walks he doesn't expect Hermione to follow, but she does.

Practically nipping at his toes she says,"Wait. There is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" He stops and faces her.

She pushes the hair out of her face and glares at him. "Are you friends with Draco Malfoy?"

He blinks a couple times, before busting out laughing. It takes several minutes for Percy to speak through gasping breaths. "Ha that guy? No way. I would rather eat Iris's macrobiotic beef jerkey!"

"What?"

"Trust me the stuff taste tense times worse than the worse than you have dared put in your mouth. You do not want to try it." He says, crossing his arms. "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Why do you sit with him if you hate him so much?" Hermione says, accusingly.

He holds up his hands in a'hold up' way. "I don't anyone here yet. I had to sit somewhere. One of the biggest mistakes of my life and that's saying something."

She shakes her head and gives him a curious look, then sighs as if surrendering to something. "Well you can hang with me, Ron and Harry if you would like. I mean can't eat together, but at least you can say you know someone."

"Cool. When do you want to hang?"

"I'm heading to library now to meet up with them. You are welcome to come." She still doesn't seem entirely happy about the idea and Percy wonders why she seems to dislike him. Maybe because he's a puzzle she's can't piece together. Maybe because he has this special ability when it comes to annoying people. Likely it's both things.

He groans. "I hate libraries. Who invented them anyway. Worst idea ever."

After a pointed look from Hermione he shrugs again and then follows her. It might be a good idea to at least know a few people at the school he plans to spend the rest of his year at. Man what is he going to tell Annabeth?

So very many miles away from Hogwarts is Camp Half Blood. On the porch of the big house is a very angry blonde seventeen year old girl pacing and shooting glares at a pair of brothers, who might as well be twins. She has only recently gotten her boyfriend back and fought a war after loosing him for eight months and now thanks to these two idiots he is gone again to who-knows where.

To say she is furiousis an understatement. They are just lucky that someone had the foresight to confiscate her knife and clear away anything that could be used as a weapon before they let her at the brothers. Still the two seriously fear for their lives.

Nobdy, be they goddess or a pair of demigods, messes with Percy lest they bare the full wrath of Annabeth Chase. Oh yeah Conner and Travis are in so much trouble.

 **Hi guys so this is the end of the chapter hope you enjoy**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Ron are sitting at a table somewhere near the middle of the large maze that is the library. They look up as Hermione and Percy approach, brows furrowing with slight looks of annoyance.

"What'she doing here?" Ron scoffs.

Percy frowns. "Has everyone here decided they don't like me already? I mean, come on. I haven't even blown anything or said anything yet."They all give him startled looks and he shrugs. He doesn't quite know why he thought this would be a good idea. "It happens more than I care to count."

Harry sizes Percy up. He stands tall and has this quiet air of authority about him, which doesn't really match with his carefree attitude and look. His tie and sweater are who-knows-where and his shirt is unbottened at the top. The robes he's meant to wear during class hours is slung carelessly over one arm. His hands are shoved in his pockets. Finally Harry says. "It's because you're in Slytherin. Most everyone is Slytherin are-"

"Full of themselves? Jerks and bullies? Yeah I noticed," Percy cuts in with a frown.

Once again they all stare at him, slightly surprised. Ron's look of dislike seems to diminish somewhat.

"It's strange to see someone start during the middle of the year and we didn't see you sorted." Hermione states, the accusation clear in her voice.

'Oh no. We're back to the questions.' Percy thinks. He's lucky Dumbledore was kind enough to give him a fill-in of everything he should know during their conversation. "Yeah well I didn't find out that my mom is a wizard until recently. We did the sorting in private since it would be such a big production doing it in front of everyone."

"You're from America," Ron says, still staring.

Percy shifts from one foot to the other. "Uh yeah. My mom moved their before I was born."

Hermione opens her mouth to ask something else, but Harry stops her. "Come on guys, he just got here. He doesn't have to spill his life story."

Percy shoots Harry a grateful look as they all sit down. The guy looks a little wimpy and maybe slightly nerdy, but his friends seem to respect him. Percy can see why. Harry has this quiet calm about him, a good trait to have.

The trio reads for a little bit and Percy drums his fingers in boredom. He tries to make out the titles of certain books, but his discomfort makes his dyslexia flare up. Harry, Ron and Hermione have barely spared him more than a glance since they settled down over an hour ago and it's killing him.

"Soooo," he drawls. "Since I just found out I'm a wizard and all, I'm kind of out of the loop."

Harry glances up. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything," Percy says with a huff. "My mom and Dumbledore told me nothing. What does everyone do for fun? Who hates who, you know besides everyone hating Draco? Why everyone here is so on edge? ... What's wrong?"

Ron and Harry gape out him, like fish out water.

"You don't know about you-know-who?!" Ron says so loud, the librarian from several rows over shushes them.

"Um I'm going to go with no." Percy says, with a lowered voice.

While the boys are surprised, Hermione is not. If he didn't know about being a wizard and nobody really told him anything he wouldn't know about Voldemort within only a day or so. After all people won't even say his name, let alone carry on a conversation about him with the new guy. She does marvel at Percy's ability to pick up on the school's tension.

So she leans forward and begins explaining everything to Percy. As she talks his face remains passive, though his eyes take on the weary and burdened look. He clenches his fist on the table. Again Hermione is left to wonder at his strange behavior. He looks like a soldier who has just returned from battle only to be told that they need him for another. (A/N oh Hermione, if only you realized how right you are)

When she finally finishes, Percy sits back in his seat. "So it's war with Mr. Noseless then. Don't they say that when you lose one of you senses your others are enhanced? So maybe if we should overwhelm him with something loud."

Ron and Harry choke on their laughter, but Hermione just glares. "This is serious. People are dying and they will continue to as long as he lives."

Percy's eyes harden and his smile slips. "It's a war. What do you expect?" he says in a cold voice. "Unless you're willing to stand up and fight him yourself, you have no place to talk. And if you do plan to fight, great, but don't be so serious all the time, you'll kill the morale."

With that he stands and leaves. No one knows quite what to say in his absence, because there's a heavy truth to his words.

'Just who is Percy Jackson?'

Percy returns to his common room in a foul mood. His normal light demeanor has been completely shattered as he broods on the lives he has seen lost and the knowledge that people will be dying with this new war he is now facing. He wants to go home, but he can't. If he can do even just a tiny thing to help, he wants to. There's that part of him that just can't abandon people.

Draco Malfoy and his lackeys are waiting for as the door closes behind him.

"So," the blonde say coyly. "Heard you were a mudblood. Can't believe they would dare put you in Slytherin and soil our name."

He glares as the boy, but says nothing. He can practically imagine the teddy bears hanging from his belt loop and a purple toga hanging loosely on his frame. Either way, he's starting to get a strong dislike for albinos who think they own it all.

Instead he continues on to his room, brushing forcibly past them. People like that have to be publicly humiliated before they finally get the message and even then it take at least 40 gallons of water too.

"Running away are you,mudblood?" Malfoy calls, haughtily.

"Well I didn't!" Draco snaps and stomps forward, pulling out his wand.

Percy stops, but doesn't turn. "Running away implies that there is something I should fear. All I saw was a scawning, full-of-it little kid. Kind of boring if you ask me."

Percy turns, tugging out his own. He flicks in a careless motion, more to keep his cover than anything else. He feels the familiar tug in his gut and he send a small squirt of water form a nearby vase straight into Draco's face.

Malfoy cries out in surprise and swats at the water on dripping down his chin. His friends rush up and try to help dry him, though both seem pretty clueless and don't know quite what to do.

Spinning back around, Percy continue to his room. Once inside he slams the door and plops down on his bed. It's far from nightfall and the sun streams harshley inside through the small window near the top of the wall. He doesn't care, it's already been a long day and he just wants to sleep.

However if he knew he was going to have demigod dreams he never would have closed his eyes.

(A/NItalics will be his dream)

 _There's a tall, lankey man pacing the length of a rather old, musty room furnished with only a chair and small table. He wears long, flowing robes similiar to the clothes Percy has noticed on the perfessors at Hogwarts. It must be a wizard thing. The man is bald and nearly as white as bone. When he turns to pace back to the other side, Percy notices demonic red eyes and two slits that seem to have replaced the man's nose._ _'Voldemort,' Percy thinks._ _Finally Voldemort stops pacing and turns toward the far corner where, Percy realizes with a start, there is a pitiful looking man. "Wormtail, I want you to find out what Dumbledore is planning with this new student."_ _The hunched bundle of a man, Wormtail (what kind of name is that), nods. "Y-yes my lord."_ _"Go. Now." Voldemort snaps and Wormtail scurries off, much like a rat would._ _Voldemort resumes his pacing, muttering to himself. "No one has ever transferred to Hogwarts partway through the year before." He turn again and head toward the other wall. "All the way from America." Several more long strides. "What is that old headmaster planning?"_ _The noseless man stops and snaps his head around. It appears that he's looking directly at Percy. "Just who are you Percy Jackson? Whoever you are, if Dumbledore wants to uses you," At this a sinister smile spreads across Voldemort's face. "we will just have to take you from him."_ _Percy jerks awake in a cold sweat. As he tries to calm his racing heart he notices that they room is now dark, swathed only in moonlight. The beds around him contain snoring lumps and everything seems to be suspended in an eeriestillness._

 **I feel so accomplished, having finally gotten a chapter up for you lovely readers. I do hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry isn't sure what to make of Percy Jackson. The Slytherin is definetly shrouded in mystery, but Harry can't say he mistrust the guy yet. After spending time with him in the library he found he is rather relaxed in his company. Still he can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen and it has to do with Percy. { The Slytherin-Gryffindor quidditch match comes quickly and before Percy knows it he is outfitted in the green and black uniform, holding a ratty broom in his hand. The team seems disheartened at the change of gear, but Malfoy withdrew his generous donations when his son was kicked off the team. So they'll just have to make do. Percy by default leads the team onto the field where he faces Harry Potter, the living legacy in more ways than one. The demigod has to admit that he's a bit intimidated by what he's heard of the guy, but he shakes it off. He's been through two wars. He can deal with one little game with high school aged wizards. , The stadium is fuller than ever, everyone having come out to see what they expect will be an interesting match. Rumors have spread like wild?re about the new guy's speed and Harry hasn't been defeated, unless of course you count the dementor attack.

When the whistle blows both boys raise into the air, ready to take off at the first sign of gold. Harry is relaxed but still alert while Percy is tense and nervous, Snape's rundown of the rules not exactly making him confident. He's not even sure what the pointy-nosed professor said. Harry gets the advantage when he spots the snitch first and is off before Percy has any idea what is going on. However Percy quickly catches up and his swift eyes easily catch sight of his target. He hunches his shoulders and barrels into the wind, intending to reach it before his adversary can. He's tired from the consecutive nights filled with dreams of the noseless Voldemort and he's slower than what he could be if he were well rested. He pushes through it. In both the ?nal battle in Manhattan and the one in Greece he fought with much less sleep than this. The emerald eyed Harry struggles beside Percy. Still Percy gains the upper hand at the last second pulling only a shoulder ahead with an outstretched arm. Harry nearly curses when the older boy's hand closes around the little golden ball, but his eyes quickly widen as a sense of deja vu overcomes him. Percy is leaning too far forward much like Harry did his first year and his broom tips forward, releasing him into the air. However two things are very different from the Harry's past tumble. One: Percy manages quite nicely to not eat the snitch. Two: He is so much higher in the air and this fall is definitely deadly. . Harry races after him, managing to just clasp Percy's arm and stunt his fall partially before they both slam cruelly into the sandy ground below.

At Harry blinks the stars out of his eyes and sits up stif?y, he realizes two more things. The first is that

dispite the pain he obviously feels it is only minor and he is for the most part okay. The next thing is

that he landed partially on top of his opponet, who is now laying way to still. Well that's just great. He was trying to save him and instead Percy protected him.

Percy wakes in a cold sweat from yet another dream. His body feels like lead and there are piercing

pains in his head and back. He shifts but hisses when the movement cause a raging fire to shoot up his torso and the room to spin.

"Easy now," says a kind and slightly familiar voice. Percy blinks to clear his vision and turns his head

very slowly to stare at the aging wizard. Dumbledore smiles down at him. "You took quite the fall back there."

"Believe it or not I've fallen from higher," Percy croaks,

managing his crooked smile. He appears to be in some kind of long in infirmary, lined a both sides by small white cots. "How's Harry though."

Dumbledore chuckles as he places something on the nightstand to next the bed. Percy doesn't feel up to twisting around much just to see what it is. "He's terribly worried, but other than that quite okay thanks to you." He gives Percy a knowing smile. "He thought you were dead at first, almost had a panic attack." He laughs weekly.

"Would you be surprised ifI said that this also isn't the first time I've been thought dead'

. "I have some stories." Dumbledore says, shaking his head slightly. "But I suppose that's a discussion for another time. I just came to see it that Madame Pomfrey's potions are working and that your body's healing." Percy nods.

He doesn't even want to ask about the potions. Dumbledore quickly exuses himself, leaving Percy alone to dwell in his thoughts. In his dream Voldemort had been torturing someone and just the memory of it makes Percy feel sick. He knows demigod dreams often portray what's going on elsewhere, especially if it has something to do with said demigod. He slumps back into the pillows and groans. Why does life have to be so difficult?

Sally sits alone in the kitchen as the night presses in around her. Percy said he'd come home didn't he? He should be here by now. It's been several days. But of course she knows that her son is too sel?ess and will likely do everything in his power to aid the wizards in this war, the one she so desperately one to spare him from. She slipped out of her room about half an hour after Paul feel asleep, to think alone. Yes, she is a wizard and a pure blood at that, but she never was that strong and she much preferred the muggle world where things have always been so much more simple. (You know, until she slept with a Greek god) She doesn't want her son anywhere magic. Sure it's amazing and dazzling, but it's also dangerous and Percy is one of the biggest victims of bad luck that has ever existed. .. She twist a small picture in her hands. It's in black and white, but she looks at and sees it as if it were in color. She stands beside to brown haired Gryffindors, one of who wore glasses and played quidditch every chance he got. The other a small girl with a kind smile and selfess nature. Later they would go on to be married, have a son and happy life that could not last long. She stands to the side in her yellow and black robes, that are way too big. The other girl has once arm around her and her other hand tucked in the boy's. .. Those were some of the best years of her life, but they were also so misleading. The hid the tragedy that was doomed to occur only years later on a deceitfully peaceful night.

 **So guys I've just finished another chapter**

 **If you guys can comment,it will help a lot WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?**

 **Peace out See yah**


End file.
